


I Will Follow You Into The Dark

by Quiteineffable



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiteineffable/pseuds/Quiteineffable
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but essentially the ineffable husbands with a few minor hiccups and pining





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance for any spelling or grammar errors, I'm kinda bad at both of those things. But uhhh, there'll be more chapters to come! I just gotta get the energy to write! I hope you enjoy it!

Aziraphale had existed scarcely a week before he grew tired of his own existence. He came to be rather suddenly and the Great Fall had come more suddenly still. Luckily, or rather, he supposed, due to the ineffable plan, he had not fallen. There were many who had and one demon in particular caught his eye. No matter what he did the demon seemed to be near. During this time, however, the demon simply took the form of a serpent. Aziraphale learned to pay him no mind, but after the seventh day he saw that this plan would have to change. Crawly had tempted the first humans into sin and gotten them cast from the garden; this would simply not do. Aziraphale, as the protector of the garden and its inhabitants, decided that the only way to ensure the humans did not suffer too greatly was to gift them his flaming sword. He regretted it almost immediately, not because he felt it was the wrong thing; no, from a completely objective view, Aziraphale had no doubt it was the _good_ thing to do; Aziraphale’s dilemma came from the fear of the wrath of Heaven. While wrath was a deadly sin, Aziraphale knew this only applied to humans and the inhabitants of Hell. Heaven need not worry about the silly technicalities of what classified as sinning, as they wrote and enforced the rules. Aziraphale could trust no one with the knowledge of what happened to the sword. Surely there’d never be a time when he truly needed it. Heaven would win the battle against evil with or without some sword, it was Heaven after all.  
As the seventh day neared its end, Aziraphale watched the humans slink away from the garden as a storm brewed. Just as he was about to turn away and seek shelter from the coming rain, a figure approached him.  
“That one went down like a lead balloon.” It was the serpent who spoke. Crawly.  
“I’m sorry?” Aziraphale said, and Crawly repeated himself. “Ah, yes. Rather harsh, they ate some fruit. I don’t see the real problem.”  
“It almost seems unfair, rigged somehow,” said the serpent in response, “I mean the fruit was just sitting there in the garden with a ‘Do not eat’ sign. If He really didn’t want them to eat it wouldn’t it make sense to not have it anywhere near them? It’s almost like He wanted- needed!- them to eat it. What’s the fair in that?”  
“Crawly, you know it’s all part of the ineffable plan.”  
“It just doesn’t make sense is all I’m saying.” Perhaps the serpent was right. In any case, it did not matter. None of it was in the angel’s hands, what little power he’d had he’d used to give them the sword. After a minute, the serpent spoke, “Aziraphale? What happened to your sword?”  
“Sword?”  
“Yes, the one on fire? The righteous one that was given to you to protect this garden? Do you still have it?”  
“Oh,” the angel thought a moment, “Yes, I must have mislaid it. It’s around.”  
“Lost it already, have you?”  
“No…” the angel had no time to think anymore, “I gave it away.”  
“You gave it away? To whom?”  
“The humans, they seemed to need it more than me. So I gave it to them. It was the _good_ thing to do.”  
“It may have been _good_ , but was it _right_?”  
“If it was good how could it not be right?” The serpent looked at him with a knowing gaze.  
"You know what will happen if Heaven finds out?"  
"They won't."  
"What if I tell them?"  
"You won't." Crawly seemed perturbed as to how the angel knew this exactly when he didn't even know it himself.  
Just then, rain started to fall on the pair, Aziraphale ever the kind being lifted a wing to shield the serpent. If Crawly had any doubts before they were gone now, he was positively certain he would do anything for this angel.  
To Crawly, Aziraphale was a beacon of good. Not righteousness, not purity, not any of the horse shit Heaven preached, but actual _good_. If ever there was a being in the world that Crawly felt the need to protect other than himself, maybe even _above_ himself, it was this angel he'd just truly met. Once the rain had cleared, Crawly slinked away and Aziraphale watched him.

 

A decade or two passed before the two saw each other again, but once they did it was like no time had passed, like they were still in the garden. Crawly had begun toying with the idea of a new name. He didn't like the implications of Crawly much. Once he saw Aziraphale again it was almost like fate. Almost.  
"Angel!" Crawly ran up to Aziraphale.  
"Oh, Crawly, hullo."  
"Angel, I need help. Could you help me?"  
"I don't know… you're a demon. We're on opposite sides."  
"It's nothing too big, I am just thinking about changing my name. I was hoping, I don’t know, maybe you could help me find something better?”  
“Oh, in that case, sure. Anything in particular in mind?”  
“I don’t know. Something nice, not pure but appealing to the ear. Conjure a new picture to the mind.”  
“Ok. Perhaps a butterfly? Or maybe a bird? Something that soars instead of crawls?”  
“Oh, I quite like that. Not a butterfly though, to buggy. Maybe a nice broody bird?”  
“Oh! Oh! I’ve got it! What about CROWley instead? A crow is a gorgeous yet temperamental bird. I think that fits you quite well if I do say so!” the angel beamed at the demon. The demon turned away, feigning thought.  
“Wuh- well I uh, y-yes, yes I do quite like that. Crowley. You really think it fits?”  
“I do! Will that be all then _Crow_ ley?” Aziraphale said with a bright smile and a little nudge.  
“Y-yes. Thank you angel, you’ve been a great help to me.” Crowley seemed like he was going to say something more but instead turned around and waved goodbye as he left. Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel proud, he was helpful. He rather liked being helpful.

 

After that, the two seemed to see each other much more often. Almost, it seemed, at every turn. Crowley would be there to tempt humans, Aziraphale would be right next to him, offering a righteous path. After what appeared to be at least  
a couple centuries, they decided to come to an arrangement. As it appeared that the powers that be decided they would be each other’s rival, they could not immediately thwart the other’s plan. This way they could each get the approval of their superiors while not wasting much time on a back and forth. With this new plan, they ran into each other much less frequently.  
On one particular evening, Crowley was trying to tempt a man into adultery, when he saw Aziraphale a little ways away. He decided he could tempt humans anytime, but seeing the angel had become a rare occurrence. He wanted to catch up. Abandoning his efforts early, he ran to catch up to the angel. Once he was closer, he slowed to a casual saunter.  
“Oh! Az-Aziraphale? Is that you?”  
“Craw-er Crowley! Hullo! It’s been a while.”  
“Ye-yeah. A few centuries at least. How’ve you been doing?”  
“Oh, you know, delivering righteous messages here, some smitings there. The usual. How- uh how’ve you been?”  
“You smote someone? Really? You?” Crowley almost seemed amused.  
“Y-yes. Is that surprising? I _am_ an angel.”  
“Yeah, but, oh I don’t know. You don’t seem the type is all.”  
“Well I am. I do the work of the Lord and that involves smiting. Now, is that all Crowley? I don’t particularly feel like standing here while you make fun of me.”  
“I’m sorry angel, I didn’t mean to offend. Guess it’s just in my nature.” Crowley laughed at his own joke, but upon seeing Aziraphale’s face his smile dropped. What was it about this angel that completely changed who Crowley was? He couldn’t quite place it.  
“Good seeing you again Crowley. We should definitely do this again sometime next millennia.”  
“Wait angel, come back please!” But Aziraphale had gone, and Crowley was alone again.

 

Crowley knew that he would have to do much of his existence alone, he just had hoped to do it alone with a friend


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, and the short update! I have to fight my brain to get it to write words. Anyway I hope you enjoy the update nonetheless! Hopefully I can get out a new chapter soon.

Crowley spent the rest of the millennia tempting and corrupting the most holy, righteous people on the planet, as well as a large amount of regular folks. He received several commendations for his efforts. No sign of Heavenly intervention from anywhere. 

 

Aziraphale could not believe that Heaven told him to put a stop to Crowley. How was he even supposed to find the demon? The world was enormous and he was only one him. He was looking though, and he thought he might have a way to find him. 

 

Crowley had barely arrived at his next target, some man on his way to sainthood, when he smelled something out of place. Something, soft and sweet smelling with a hint of earth. The angel was nearby. Had he decided to finally break their Agreement? Interfere by protecting this holy man? It was no bother to Crowley. He would accomplish his mission. 

“Hullo almost sain-” Crowley stopped dead in his tracks. Was this a trick? 

“Hullo Crowley.” Aziraphale sat where Crowley was told the almost saint would be sitting.

“Where’s the saint, angel?”

“Oh, that. There is no saint.”

“You aren’t supposed to interfere, we had a deal. I thought angels were supposed to be honest and trustworthy and the like?”

“Oh, you misunderstand. There was never a saint. We- well I- made him up. I needed to get your attention. Heaven has noticed you. They want me to put a stop to you, however that means. I couldn’t think of a better way to track you down so, I made up a saint to get you to come to me.”

“Awe, all this trouble for me angel? I’m touched, truly, but I must get going now, more holy men to corrupt.”

“Crowley, if you don’t slow down Heaven will have no choice but to _remove you_ themselves. For your own sake, Crowley, please, stop this.”

“Who are you to ask anything of me? Huh? We aren’t friends, we don’t even talk to one another unless we have to. You’re only here now because we’re adversaries, and Heaven _made you_ . You don’t care about me or anyone else angel, you are _just like the rest of them_.”

“Crowley-” Aziraphale pleaded.

“No! You don’t get to ask me to do shit! ‘Next millennia’ right? Well how about never? How about we just stay out of each other’s lives until the end comes? Until we’re forced to fight. Not that you’ll have any edge in that fight. After all, _you don’t have your sword_ . So leave me alone angel. Have the common decency to honor a simple agreement and _leave me alone_.”

    Aziraphale was about to explain, to plead with the demon to  understand, but before he could get in anything, the demon had left. Aziraphale found himself wondering for the first time, ‘is this what emptiness feels like? Or is this something else?’


End file.
